During installation, wires, conductors, or cables may be dispensed from the spools upon which they are provided to the installer. The spools may be mounted on an axle to support rotation of the spools during the dispensing process. For example, a 48 inch heavy wooden reel may be used to transport and provide conductors to an installation site.
Often, more than one conductor or wire may be installed simultaneously. The simultaneous installation of multiple conductors may be referred to as paralleling. Paralleling may be achieved by providing multiple conductors on a spool or reel. However, when paralleling conductors of differing sizes, the conductors may be dispensed at varying rates leading to the accumulation of slack in one or more of the conductors as they are dispensed. Furthermore, mechanical interference between the conductors may be caused by accumulated slack or other interactions between the conductors as they are dispensed. Such accumulated slack, mechanical interference, or other interactions may result in entanglement or damage of the conductors during installation. These installation complications may result in wasted materials or wasted labor time leading to higher costs and delays.
Larger spools and reels used for wires and conductors are often returnable to vendors or manufactures for reuse. Returnable materials, such as these, often result in losses, additional costs, and various logistical complications.